Saving you!
by BatOutOfHell-Madness
Summary: The Story of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. Discover how they went from being best friends to the famous kiss on platform nine and three quarters
1. Prologue-Through the years

**Hello, this is my Teddy/Victoire fan fiction i hope you enjoy it i am aiming to make each chapter at least 1,000 words long so if i sometimes take awhile to update i apologize i have to write and check these. If you are having any trouble with the ages of Teddy and Victoire in this chapter Teddy is two years older than Victoire so if you spot one of there ages you will be able to figure it out.**

* * *

"Whats that?" Teddy whispered to his godfather pointing to the bundle of pink in Fleur's arms.

"That is a person Teddy, a girl to be more specific her name is Victoire" Harry replied in a whisper.

After a hour of impatient waiting Teddy finely got to see the 'girl' that everyone was fussing about, he could see now that it was a person but he couldn't see how she was a girl, he was two years old not the smartest person in the world but her just couldn't see how she was a girl.

"Harry she doesn't look like a girl" He whispered into Harry's ear making him turn his gaze from staring lovingly at Ginny who was holding Victoire at the moment to chuckling at his godson.

"She will do Teddy don't worry she will do and i bet she will be beautiful" He replied pulling Teddy into a hug.

* * *

"Whats that?" A 6 year old Victoire Weasley asked her Grandpa picking up a yellow duck off a counter in his shed where he kept all his muggle contraptions.

"That Vic is a rubber duck" Grandpa Weasley replied, chucking at Victoire and Teddy's awed expressions.

"What dose it do?" Teddy inquired glancing curiously at Grandpa Weasley making him chuckle even more.

"It keeps muggle's company when they are in the bath" He answered turning back to Sirius's old motorbike polishing it over once more.

"The bath?!" Victoire asked confused. grabbing the yellow duck out of Teddy's hands where it now was.

"Yes Vic the bath" Teddy replied for him leaving Grandpa Weasley to stare adoringly at the pair of children in front of him.

* * *

"Give it back" Victoire squealed running after Teddy and her favourite teddy-bear, that Teddy had given her for christmas.

"Whats the magic word?" Teddy taunted, skidding round the table trying not to knock the plates Grandma Molly had set out for dinner.

"Pleaseee!" She begged falling to her knees, clasping her hands together dramatically making Teddy laugh.

"What are you to up to?" Teddy's god father spoke from the kitchen smirking at the two children in-front of him.

"Uncle Harry! Teddy stole Teddy!" Victoire whined, making Harry laugh at the teddy-bear's ironic name.

"Teddy why did you steal Vic's teddy bear" Harry teased his 9 year old godson then glancing at his 7 year old niece.

"B-b-because Vic punched me" Teddy said pouting.

"No i didn't!" Victoire shouted, making Harry glance between the two still smirking.

"Teddy give the bear back to Vic" He said before stalking out the room smiling at Teddy hesitant reply

* * *

"Hey Victoire" Teddy called motioning for a 8 year old Victoire Weasley to sit down next to him in his god fathers living room.

"Hey Teddy" She replied slumping into the seat next to him. "What should we watch on JellyVision?"She asked staring at the device in front of her.

"Vic, i think it's called Television not JellyVision" Teddy started making Victoire nod her head "There's a muggle movie coming on called Finding nemo, Harry says it's good!"

An hour later, the adults retired from the kitchen into the living room to find Teddy and Victoire both fast asleep on the armchair her head on his shoulder his head on hers snuggled together.

"Don't 'they 'ook adorable" Fleur purred, snapping at Bill to take a photo.

"They do don't they" Ginny announced smiling while taking her own photo of the scene in front of her.

* * *

"Teddy it's cold can't we go inside" Victoire whined rubbing her arms viciously, desperate to get warm.

"Here" Teddy said, shoving of his jacket, warping it around her shoulders.

"But Teddy wont you be cold then" She asked glancing nervously at him.

"Ill be fine" He replied before standing closer to her, much closer that he normally would.

11 year old Teddy Lupin and 9 year old Victoire Weasley where stood at the bottom of the Burrow garden, the reason why you may ask? Well tomorrow is september 1st, that very day the day Teddy would be going to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Teddy i don't want you to go" Victoire whispered in a barely audible voice, making Teddy snuggle closer.

"I know Vic, i know i brought you this" he answered, producing a rectangular box from his pocket thrusting it into her hands. Opening the box she gasped, inside was a gold necklace with a heart pendant dangling on the chain.

"Teddy, it's beautiful" she breathed, staring intently at the necklace in her hands. To say she wasn't shocked was an understatement yes she and Teddy where best friends and have been since they could both remember but she never expected this.

"Turn it over" Teddy softly announced. Doing what she was told Victoire turned the necklace over in her hand, engraved in the the back was _I will never forget you -T _in small italic writing, noticing it she held back a gasp. Where had he got the money for this. "Let me help you put it on"He said moving so he was stood behind her, his hands clumsily fiddling with the clasp of the necklace behind her neck.

Once he had fished, she swiftly turned around engulfing him in a hug. "Thank you so much Teddy" She announced into his chest, being two years older than her, that made Teddy a considerably a lot taller than her.

"Vic, Teddy"The familiar voice of Grandma Weasley rung through the garden signaling it was time to head inside.

* * *

"Bye Teddy ill miss you" Victoire whispered into his ear while he was hugging her goodbye on platform 9¾.

"Ill miss you to Vic, remember what it says on the necklace" Teddy whispered back before pulling away when the train gave a final whistle. "Ill write to you every week properly more" He said giving everyone one last hug before jumping on bored the Hogwarts express for his first year at two more years until that will be me she thought still waving at Teddy until the train disappeared.

* * *

**Please review. I like to know what people think.**


	2. Summer begins!

**Just so you know i am going to try update at least once a week maybe i will update more it depends how busy i am.**

* * *

"So how does it feel to be going into sixth year after summer?"Victoire asked sitting by Teddy on the Burrow lawn.

"Old, how do you feel about going into your forth year?" Teddy inquired, raising a eyebrow making his turquoise hair fall over his eyes.

"Old? Teddy it's only sixth year and i guess i feel fine about it, nothing to worry about,"She said, making them laps into a comfortable silence.

"Would you like a skittle?"Victoire asked grabbing a small red bag out of her jeans pocket.

"A skittle?"Teddy asked, his eyebrows screwed up in confusion.

"Yes a skittle, there muggle sweets, i found a packet in Katie's trunk and have been obsessed with them ever since"she answered referring to her muggle born best friend Katie Carter.

"Go on then"Teddy stated grabbing a purple skittle from Victoire's hand, there hands touching in the process and to both there dismay sending tingling feeling down there arms.

"You like?"Victoire asked seeing the happy expression pass over her best friends face.

"Very much, where on earth did you get these?"he asked grabbing more skittles from her hands.

"Aunt Hermione took me into muggle London yesterday, i got a few packets to last until we go again in two weeks"She said tenderly brushing her strawberry blond hair out off her face, oblivious to Teddy staring at her with lustful eyes.

They both have been feeling things they cannot explain, they both choose to ignore it.

"Well I will have to come with you"Teddy invited himself, though Victoire didn't mind.

"Hullo Teddy, Vic"A booming voice spoke from behind them.

Whipping round they stared into the face of James Sirius Potter there younger cousin.

"What are you doing?"The same voice boomed again.

"Merlin James do you have to speak so loud?"Victoire grumbled, rubbing her face with her hands.

* * *

**Not all the chapter i will try update it tomorrow the rest i mean i just felt bad not updating so i did at least some.. i just have so much to do homework and stuff so sorry.**


	3. Muggle London

**Sorry it's took me so long to update if i have time later on i will possibly update again to apologise for the long wait anyway on with the story. I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Happy Mothers day!:D3**

* * *

"Teddy come on!"Victoire whined sounding like a two year old.

"I'm coming Vic, be patient i need to make sure i look like a real muggle."Teddy replied, looking over his reflection in the mirror.

To say Victoire wasn't excited was an understatement she had been waiting to take Teddy into muggle London for weeks, now her Aunt Hermione was finally available to take them. Not that they weren't old enough to go on there own but knowing them they would do something stupid.

"Are you two ready yet" The kind voice of Hermione Weasley floated into the room.

"Yes Aunt Hermione"Victoire replied for both of them, quickly grabbing Teddy's arm pulling out of the room before he could complain.

Straightening his now ruffled clothes Teddy asked "How are we getting there?"he had only been to muggle London once before when he was younger to get a muggle suit he needed for a party he was invited to by his not so much Aunt Hermione's muggle parents.

"We are going to side-along apparate"She answered smiling sympathetically at the groans she received from the two teenagers.

"Come along kiddies"She announced cheerfully holding both her arms out for them to grasp at before apparating to an abandoned ally in muggle London.

Leaning against the wall of the ally Teddy and Victoire gathered themselves from the unnatural feeling of side-along apparating.

"Ok! where to first Aunt Hermione?"Victoire asked practically bouncing in her now retrieved energy.

"Well, since it's Teddy's first time in muggle London since he was young how about you two head of and explore for awhile and meet me in that cafe"She started pointing to a small cafe across from the ally "at two o'clock Vic, you know your way around so you won't get lost remember act muggle, now off you go, don't want old aunt Hermione cramping your style" she finished, stalking off laughing to herself.

"So where to?"Teddy asked once they'd exited the ally, gazing excitedly around.

"Well we could go to the shopping center there is a certain shop i would like to visit"Victoire exclaimed pulling Teddy down the crowded streets, holding onto his hand like if she let go he would disappear, which was possible.

"Hey Vic?"Teddy asked.

"Huh? yeah Teddy?"

"Whats a shopping center?"He asked striding faster to keep up with her inhuman pace.

Laughing Victoire came to a holt turning to face Teddy."It's like Diagon alley but without magic and all in one big building in fact here it is"She finished turning to gaze up at an indeed large shopping center.

After a good hour of aimlessly wandering around the center they came to a book store that Victoire was really excited to enter.

"Hey Vic why are you so excited-"Teddy started but got cut of when Victoire shouted someones name, quickly following her through the crowd they stopped near a blonde boy around her age stocking books on a shelf.

"Hey Victoire! haven't seen you here in awhile!"The blonde boy exclaimed, looking Victoire up and down, making Teddy's blood boil which he tried to ignore.

"Hey! i know i haven't been here in weeks, i can't wait to see what new books you have in!"She blubbered on excitedly momentarily forgetting Teddy was there "Oh! Teddy this is Jeremy Newton he works here, Jeremy this is my best friend of all my life Teddy Lupin"she introduced.

"Hey mate, you can call me Newt or whatever"Jeremy suggested shaking Teddy hand.

"Sure whatever ...Mate"Teddy replied...This was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
